How can we be lovers?
by JessicaLeeAnne
Summary: Kagome is tired of being put through hell every time Inuyasha decides to go see Kikyo. She finally masters her powers and becomes one of the most powerful miko’s known to mankind. Inuyasha puts his foot in his mouth over and over, but can Kagome forgive h
1. Chapter 1

**How can we be lovers?**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Inuyasha, __if__ I did well I don't think I would be writing on fanfiction __ha-ha_

_Kagome is tired of being put through hell every time Inuyasha decides to go see Kikyo. She finally masters her powers and becomes one of the most powerful miko's known to mankind. Inuyasha puts his foot in his mouth over and over, but can Kagome forgive him? Will Inuyasha finally see that he's losing Kagome because he can't admit his feelings?_

Chapter 1- Do you even care?

Kagome slowly walked through the forest smiling as she remembered Inuyasha holding her tight in the fields as they watched the sunset. Kagome went on walking for another 5 minutes until she saw a sight that made her heart break. _Inuyasha and Kikyo, what are they doing out here? Does he even care __if__ I see them together? I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his promise._ Kagome didn't know what happened next but there was a purple light surrounding the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck and he started to fall to his knees. He felt anger overwhelm him, he didn't know where it was coming from and he didn't like the feeling of dread washing over him. Inuyasha ran away back to the camp leaving behind a concealed Kagome and a very confused Kikyo.

"You just can't stay away from him can you Kikyo. You know that every time he goes running to you it stirs up trouble between the group. That's why you come around, thinking that you can get me to go back to my time and stay there. IT WON'T HAPPEN YOU CLAY BITCH!! I will be with Inuyasha until the Jewel is complete, I will make the wish, not Inuyasha." hissed Kagome. All of a sudden a glow surrounded Kikyo and white lights shot out from her. "No this can't be happening, Inuyasha help me please!!" Kikyo cried as the rest of Kagome's soul left her and was restored in Kagome. Kagome walked away and headed back to the forest as a bright pink light was let off behind her.

Kagome knew that Kikyo had souls revive her and fast but she had no miko powers left thanks to her soul returning to her. She muttered a spell to cover Kikyo's scent on her body. As she came into view of the camp Kagome smiled as she watched Shippou run towards her. Kagome was about to catch him when a Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "Where were you wench? I thought I told you not to go off alone huh?" he asked. "Inuyasha... SIT..SIT..SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT..SIT..SIT..SIT..SIT!" yelled Kagome. She continued to walk on until she noticed Shippou looking at her weirdly. "What is it Shippou?" She asked softly.

"Kagome you smell like you did the first time you came here, I remember smelling your blanket after your soul got taken. Is your soul complete again?" he asked. Kagome smiled feeling Inuyasha's eyes looking at her. "Yes baby it is, I was walking by in the forest when the rest of my soul came flying at me. I believe in sensed my anger and hurt so It decided to come back to me and try to fix the problem it had been causing. I mean I don't feel any better but I'm feeling stronger wanna see what I figured out to do now that the rest of my souls back son?" she said. Shippou nodded excited to see his mother do something cool. Kagome fixed her eyes on something and all of a sudden it shot up and flew towards the young boy standing behind her, hitting him in the stomach. Shippou gasped and ran towards Kaeades hut to tell the others what he saw. Kagome smiled and turned around to the grumbling hanyou. "Stupid bitch, what the fuck was that for?" he sneered. Kagome looked at him and then towards the sky.

"Inuyasha If you don't start to smarten up, I will not stay around. I can't take this much longer, knowing that you only see me as a shard detector. I will take Shippou with me since I know concealment charms now. I may decide to take Miroku and Sango, but I don't think they would want to leave here. My powers have gotten so strong Inuyasha that if you anger me enough, they will purify your ass without my permission... only because my powers believe it's the right thing to do." Kagome said sadly and quickly ran to her hut. Inuyasha stood stunned at what just happened. He knew that Kagome knows that he went to see Kikyo, he couldn't help but go see her. He loves... well maybe not love, but he still has feelings for the dead miko. He had feelings for Kagome, but he didn't know what kind. He sighed and watched as stars started to appear in the sky. He kept thinking about the explanation Kagome gave for getting the rest of her soul back and it didn't seem very truthful. He knew the anger he felt was Kagome's and her powers made him come back to camp. He jumped up into his tree and settled in for the night.

Kagome was in her hut getting ready for bed, she smiled knowing that her soul was hers and no one was powerful enough to take it away again, not that her soul would let it happen again. As Kagome brushed her teeth and washed her face she thought over the different memories that her and Inuyasha had. She immediately stopped and went to the window. She looked at the stars twinkling in the night sky. "Do you even care Inuyasha, that your slowly breaking my heart. Do you even care that I can't stand to see you leave me to go to her.. to see you in a loving embrace when all I wanted to do was be the one that you held like that." Kagome whispered into the wind, and went to crawl onto her bed. She didn't know that Inuyasha had heard what she whispered.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's hut in guilt knowing that he had hurt her worse then he thought. All he thought about when he saw Kikyo was how he promised to always be with her. He forgot his promise to always protect Kagome. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know what would happen once he had to choose between the two women. Kagome was beautiful, she had long black hair, beautiful blue eyes that he swore he drowns in, a body that was fit and wasn't too skinny. She had a smile that would light up the world, that made him melt inside. Kagome also was caring, independant and out-going, he didn't want to forget smart too. Now Kikyo on the other hand wasn't the same she was cold, uncaring, dark and too full of revenge. Inuyasha hated to compare but, even before he did he knew that he would always be with kikyo in spirit but he refused to leave Kagome alone, he also didn't want to lose Shippou, the little fox had become like a son to him. Inuyasha went off and found roses near by. He picked a whole bunch and headed back to the Kagomes hut. He quickly went in and put the roses in a few vases and sat against the wall, he never took his eyes off of Kagome. He felt his eyes closing and was soon lost to the dream world with Kagomes words still in his mind. _Do you even care??_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a Winnie the pooh phone cuz I'm that freakin cool!!

Chapter 2: I turn to you

As Kagome and Inuyasha slept, the stars twinkled and the grasshoppers did their thing. Kagome woke up around 11:00 am and stretched she saw the roses in the vases and then her eyes landed on a silver haired hanyou. She smiled softly and sighed. "Inuyasha wake up we gotta go, I sense jewel shards," Kagome said loudly after she got dressed. Inuyasha jumped up and headed out the door after Kagome. They headed out to an open field and saw someone Kagome didn't want to see at all...ever. Inuyasha had walked slower so he could watch Kagome walk ahead with determination. He ran to catch up with her and nearly slammed into her as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Kagome what's wrong?" he asked as he looked into her face and he swore he saw fire there. He looked up into the field and saw Kikyo holding up a jewel shard.

"How did I know that this would bring you to me Kagome, I'm tired of Inuyasha making excuses as to why he has to leave me. You will die Kagome and I will be the one to kill you NOT Naraku."Kikyo sneered. Inuyasha stepped forward and kept Kagome behind him. "Kikyo I told you that I wouldn't go to hell with you, I made Kagome a promise and I will keep it. I made you a promise and you died. My promises didn't matter after you died. Kagome needs me just as much as I need her. GET OVER IT. If you try to kill Kagome I will kill you, no matter what you try to do. Kagome has a son along with friends and family that love her. Her powers would destroy you before you could kill her, that's what is so calming about her. She would fight till the death to protect the ones she loves, but you, your cold hearted and filled with revenge." He said as Kagome clutched his arm. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and turned towards Kikyo. Suddenly the shard shot out of the dead miko's hand and into Kagome's. "Thanks for the jewel shard." Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's hand and walked away towards the village.

Kagome smiled softly and stopped. Inuyasha stopped beside her and looked down into her eyes. He could see gold flecks in her eyes standing so close. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and as she softly kissed his lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened but he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Kagome finally pulled back and put her head on his chest.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I don't know what I would have done If It hadn't been for you,"

"Kagome... I don't know what I feel but I know that it is nothing like what I felt for Kikyo. Let's just take it slow and figure things out as we go along."

Kagome smiled and gave a small nod. "Beat you back to the village." Inuyasha smiled and went to start running as he was pulled to the ground. He could hear Kagome's laughter as she ran to the village as fast as he could. Grumbling he got up and ran towards Kagome's sent. It smelt of sweet lavender and vanilla. He jumped and landed in front of Kagome, but she dove in between his legs and continued to run to her hut. Inuyasha stood stunned and ended up losing the race. He went up to Kagome's hut and went in.

"Kagome? When you asked if I even cared about how I kept hurting you by going to see Kikyo, I wanted to tell you that I turn to you because your smile makes me melt, I turn to you because when everyone else is disgusted with me being a half demon, you accept me for who I am. I turn to you because you're the one that set me free without questions asked and gave me a life that I never knew I could have."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I turn to you because the love I have for you will never burn out no matter how mad you make me, I turn to you because you protected me when I couldn't protect myself, most of all I turn to you because no matter what happens you're stuck with me till the end."

Inuyasha smiled at the last bit and tugged on her hair "I'm stuck with you eh, guess that means I gotta make the best out of our time alone" he replied as he kissed her softly. Kagome moaned and pushed herself against Inuyasha. They kissed until they ran out of air. Inuyasha ran a finger down the side of Kagome's face and sighed. He wanted to stay like this forever, no shard hunting, no Kikyo interrupting them, just silence and themselves. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Three hours later Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and went to make the fire for dinner, Kagome made some stew and when it was done 20 min later she put a bowl under Inuyasha's nose, he sniffed and woke up quickly, and he then grabbed the bowl as his stomach growled and ate the stew in record time. Kagome laughed as he ate 3 bowls of stew then sat watching her. Kagome quickly finished her stew, but as she finished Sango arrived and Inuyasha's ears dropped against his head. "Kagome, do you want to go to the hot spring? It's the perfect time to go" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded then looked at Inuyasha, who looked like a kid who lost his favourite toy. "Wait for me at your hut Sango I just need to clean up quickly" Kagome replied. Sango nodded and headed back to her hut. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap and kissed him. They kissed for awhile until Kagome pulled away and smiled "I have to go before Sango comes back to get me, clean up and when I get home you can have a treat", she winked and grabbed her bathing stuff, then walked towards Sango's hut whistling.

Hot Spring

Both girls took all their clothes off and sat down on rocks in the hot spring.

"Ahhh this is amazing, I haven't been here in so long Sango"

"I know it's so relaxing, and it gets rid of the aches in your muscles"

"You said it"

"Kagome... what's going on between you and Inuyasha, you guys seem happier than ever"

"Inuyasha and I have settled everything between us, he stood up to Kikyo and told her that he would kill her if she ever tried to kill me, that when she died his promise to her died with her. He told her he made a promise to me and that he would stay by my side no matter what. He even told her that he wasn't going to go to hell with her"

"Wow, Inuyasha did that? I'm amazed that he could do it. I thought he would have went to her or something to get him sat till he couldn't move. Miroku should take some lessons from Inuyasha on telling girls off. I love him, but he keeps groping other girls and then expects me to be with him. Kagome I don't know how much longer I can stay around Miroku, it's too much now"

"Sango, you have to make Miroku think that your leaving if then he'll realize how much he needs you in his like and then he'll change... well hopefully"

Sango sighed "I can try; maybe I should make him jealous and try to flirt with other guys"

Kagome laughed. "If that doesn't work then I have no clue what will happen"

The girls laughed and giggled for 2 hours when Kagome felt a presence. She stood up and used her powers to see who it was. Kagome smirked.

"Sango, what's that guys who's been asking you out?"

"Mitosu, he's so sweet. He kissed me the other day"

"Aww that's so cute, you should sooo go out with him"

"I will, I mean if you think I should then I will"

Kagome knew that Miroku had left and she started to laugh with Sango.

"That was so funny, man I wish that I could have seen his face when we said all that"

"I know Kagome, but I'm heading back to the village you coming?"

"No, just tell Inuyasha where I am and then I'll come back whenever I'm ready"

"Ok, have fun"

Kagome nodded and sunk into the water. She swam around the deeper part for a bit then returned to her seat. She sighed and went over the days events. It was amazing at how fast things could happen, and tonight she was going to tease Inuyasha till he admitted his feelings towards her. "I know your there Kikyo you can come out"

"You can't hide behind him now, it's just me and you, fucking bitch."

"That's reallllyy funny Kikyo, cuz aren't you screwing Naraku? I can tell that you have, your aura is disgusting, plus you have a tainted jewel shard in you that's keeping you alive."

"Ah the new miko knows much more than I thought. Does the little miko know how to use her powers as well, that is the question."

Kagome smirked at the undead miko as an arrow floated behind her in a pink aura. The arrow was at least 5 feet behind her, and with one little thought it shot towards Kikyo and hit her in the heart. Kagome smirked harder as she heard Kikyo scream, then silence. Kikyo was no more, Kagome wrapped herself in a towel and picked up the tainted shard. It went from black to pink in no time. Kagome went back in the hot spring as Inuyasha showed up.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome sitting in the hot spring and became hard instantly. He kept thinking about when Kagome climbed in her little school skirt. He could see her ass in one of those thongs and g-strings she told him about. Now she was sitting naked in a hot spring. He could see the swell of her breasts. He started to breathe harder. Inuyasha stripped down and went into the hot spring.

"Inuyasha, I've been waiting for you"

Inuyasha gulped, as he sat down Kagome got up and moved closer to him.

"Kagome, w.w.what are you doing"

"I told you that you would get a treat, well I'm your treat"

Kagome started to kiss Inuyasha hard once she found the courage to do so, she felt Inuyasha pull her onto his lap and he started to kiss her back. Kagome started to run her fingers down his chest. They started to get hot and heavy when someone cleared their throat above them. Kagome squealed as she looked up and saw Inuyasha's brother standing above them.

"Little brother what are you doing"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

So sorry I haven't updated there has been so much going on and I finally got my laptop screen fixed so hopefully I can update faster now and possibly add a few new stories!

Jessica Lee-Anne


End file.
